


Not Daddy's Princess

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: The Love Of My Life [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Semi Eita, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baking, Because Logic., Cuddling & Snuggling, Eita Is A Tad Bit Shy, Flowers, Fluff, God Ships It, I Have Never Written For This Ship., It's Like: 'Hey. You Ready To Die? No? Then Get Your Hand Away From My Son.', Kenji Loves It, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Omega Shirabu Kenjirou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Read: Always Threatens Semi With It When They See Each Other, Sexting, Shirabu Is Lowkey A Cuddle Monster, Shirabu's Father Is Protective AF, That He Sometimes Threatens Semi With, and not in a good way, he has a gun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: I love fluffy SemiShira. RIP.





	1. Meet The Shirabu's.

"God, Eita, calm down. It's just my dad!"

"Yeah, you're military sergeant dad."

"Hey, don't be nervous." He stopped, turning to look at the anxious Alpha. "He's going to love you, I know it."

"Really? How do you know it?" He smirked, causing the omega to blush.

"Because! Anything I love, my dad loves!" Wow, Kenjirou, way to sound like a real daddy's boy. 

"What are you? His princess?"

"Shut up. Please. Shut up."

"Alright, then."

It was summer vacation for them, what better time to meet parents and family? Ahahaha. You see, it went well for Eita when he introduced Shirabu to his own family, his mother, unironically, immediately fell in love with the younger omega, going so far as to offer a family recipe that not even Semi knew when she learned about his tendency of frequenting pastry shops. Semi had expected it, knowing his mother would be entranced by those bright eyes that always crinkled when he smiled. (That was something he admittedly loved about his omega.) 

And of course, Semi was not surprised at all when he saw Shirabu's house, too large and modern for anyone to possibly be comfortable. He wondered vaguely how the omega dealt with the tension and they weren't even inside yet. However, when he looked over to ask, he saw said omega straighten a bit, straightening his bangs and adjusting his blazer. Speaking of which, who wears a blazer in the middle of June? Oh, wait. Was this a formal dinner? He'd been invited over for dinner to meet Kenjirou's parents and he suddenly felt underdressed, regardless of the khakis and v-neck sweater he was currently wearing.

It was odd, he thought. He was used to seeing Kenjirou in their school uniforms, however, he was also used to seeing Kenjirou in cashew clothing like skinny jeans and wool sweaters in winter, high-waisted shorts and drop back tank tops and a pair of Converse in the summer. This... was a side of Kenjirou that he didn't know.

He didn't know the side of Kenjirou that was all fancy dinner parties and small talk over tea, gossiping about other omega's. And that's what Kenjirou's mother always did. It wasn't hard to tell that the second year probably thought this was normal, something all omega's did. It wasn't though. He was taught that gossiping was rude and disrespectful, did the omega not think of it that way as well? Surely, he had to. Right...?

"Eita. Gross, your palms are all sweaty. Are you still freaking out about my dad?"

"No. Not as much, at least..."

"I promise that you'll be alright. I'll be right next to you the whole time." He said, squeezing the Alpha's hand in his own smaller one.

"I know." He smiled, squeezing the hand in return. "I'm glad."

He still couldn't help but wonder. Kenjirou had once mentioned his distaste of gossip, saying that if you had something to say, say it to their face. And yet... he always seemed to know everything about everyone. It was alarming and he wondered if his omega was the type to do something but pretend they hated it.

Ok. Wait. Why is he even having these thoughts? He loves Kenjirou. Kenjirou loves him, he likes to believe, despite that they've never directly told each other. Sure, they have moments like those from before were they will indirectly say it, easily slipping it into their wording. Now, it wasn't as though they didn't feel it or didn't want to say it. Oh, no, the opposite. They badly want to say it. However, those three words are huge. Especially if you are like them, who both silently plan to mate and marry each other.

I mean, what were they to do? Talk about their feelings? You know... that's probably exactly what they should do. But what they should do and what they actually do are two very different things. They are teenagers, confused by their feelings and wondering if they are good enough for each other. But that's the thing with the two of them, they are perfect for each other. 

Semi Eita is an Alpha, born into a well off family, raised by his mother and father in order to be a polite and well mannered young man. He has two younger siblings, twin brothers who both presented as omega's the previous year. He helped raise them when his parents were busy with work, making sure they made enough money to stay well off. 

Shirabu Kenjirou is an omega, born into a wealthy family, raised by a nanny and tutors in order to be a perfect trophy wife for some Alpha, whom his parents would pick in an arranged marriage. His parents were the same way, business more important than love. However, Kenjirou dreamt for more, yearned for it even. He was an only child, his parents only sleeping together once, during the first heat after marriage, resulting in a son. An heir, to be groomed and respected by his peers as the sergeants baby boy.

Some mother's believed Kenjirou was acting out when they heard about his Alpha, someone his parents had not chosen. But he wasn't. He'd simply fallen in love with his senpai from the academy, said senpai asking to court almost half of a year prior. It was odd that it had been that long, feeling like only a few days because when you spend time with someone you love, it goes by so quickly.

And so here they are, standing on the Shirabu family front porch. Kenjirou stopped then, looking around before pressing a soft kiss to the Alpha's cheek, giving a rare yet warm smile. The Alpha was nervous, sure, but he wouldn't lose Kenjirou. He was going to impress this Alpha with his people skills, hoping it might be enough.

"Come on inside." Kenjirou said, letting go of the Alpha's hand and opening the front door, slipping off his shoes and into a pair of slippers, offering a pair to the third year next to him. "We're back!"

"Welcome home, sir!" A maid curtsied, standing before them in a state of practiced grace. 

"Hello, Evangelie. Would you be so kind as to infrom me of my parents whereabouts?" Um. Whoa. That was... different.

"Of course, sir!"

And the three were off, being led in front of a large study, the scent of an intimidating Alpha coming from inside of the room, the maid excusing herself quickly.

"Ready to go in?"

"Oh, um, yes..."

"For God's sake, you are almost nineteen years old! Pull yourself together! He's going to adore you!"

"B-But..."

"But what?"

"You're so... and I'm so not..."

"Oh, my... do you think I care about that? I chose you because you're you. Not because of money, Eita. Can you please calm down?"

"Alright." The omega knocked.

"Come in!"

"Good evening, papa!" Kenjirou smiled, slipping into the room with a large smile as he made sure that his Alpha was standing directly next to him.

"Hello, princess. How was school?" So he really was daddy's princess.

"I-It was quite spectacular..."

"Now, are you going to introduce me to this Alpha of yours?"

"A-Ah, yes! Papa, this is Semi Eita! He is also in the volleyball club at the academy!"

"It's nice to meet you, Semi-kun." He grumbled, holding out a hand for the younger to take.

"Likewise, Shirabu-san. Thank you, for allowing me to come over and meet you." Eita politely took the hand offered to him, glad that he had strong hands because that grip, oh my God.

"Well of course. I want to see what kind of Alpha has stolen my babies heart."

"P-Papa! That's embarrassing!"

"Is it, darling? I'm sorry, would you like me to stop?"

"Very much so, yes."

"Well, have a seat, you two. Tea should be coming any minute. Do you drink tea, Eita?"

"Not terribly often. I have a bit of a sweet tooth so I tend to over do the sugar."

"That's not really a good thing for an athlete to do, is it?"

"No, definitely not." 

Oh, thank you Jesus! This was actually going well! Typically around this time, Shirabu-san would have offered to show, whatever Alpha it was, his gun case.

"Tell me, Semi, do you have an interest in guns?"

Fuck.

"U-Um, I think they can be very intimidating in the r-right context..."

"I'm sure my son has told you that I have one and that I often threaten suitors with it, yes?"

"He... might have mentioned it."

"Alright. I'll say this one time. I like you, Semi. You seem like a nice young man, easy to flow into conversation with. Therefore, I will trust you to take care of my son. That being said, if you ever hurt Kenjirou, I will make you feel more than intimidated. Understood?"

And the two just stared. Had Eita really managed to impress Kenjirou's father? In like, twenty minutes? 

"Papa... are you serious...?" Oh. He's crying... he's so happy. Just look at that smile!

"One hundred and fifty percent if it makes you this happy."

"It does!" He popped out of his seat then, giving his father a large hug and giggling like a little girl. This is seriously the cutest thing he has ever seen.

"Semi, you will always be welcome in the house, however, please refrain from... defiling my son under my roof."

"PAPA! Oh my goodness!"

"Ahahaha!" Eita couldn't help but laugh, whether it were from relief or just joy, he doesn't know. However, everyone else could see that it was both, judging from the fact that he'd started crying too.

"Eitaaaa! You can't cry, too!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just happy!"

"Eita..." Kenjirou smiled, pressing a small kiss to his boyfriends lips, forgetting his father was even there.


	2. Cuddle Monster Extraordinaire.

Now, there were many things that Eita was still learning about his omega and he found some to be unexpected, adorable, or just strange. But then there were some that were all three. One of these things is cuddling. That's right. Shirabu Kenjirou, Grouchy Omega Extraordinaire, loves cuddling. (More like Cuddle Monster Extraordinaire.) It had been surprising really, Eita truly hadn't expected to be dragged straight to the couch in the first minute he was in the Shirabu household for the second time.

Shirabu, for some unknown reason, loved rubbing his scent glands against Eita. It didn't matter if they were in private, in public, or even in front of parents. He will just pull Eita down to his height and nuzzle him with his neck and cheeks, sometimes using his nose so he can pick up the Alpha's scent as well. Obviously, the Alpha doesn't have a problem with this. Typically, heavy scenting means one thing. Possessive. The omega was most likely feeling possessive over his boyfriend and he had no problem letting people know they were together. 

Along with how adorable that was, scenting was very intimate. You don't just scent with anyone, that's for sure. Scenting is reserved for pack mates and family members. However, once an omega becomes bonded, the don't scent mark anyone, even platonically, except for their mate. The reason is because, just like Shirabu, Alpha's are extremely possessive, regardless of the situation. Eita won't lie, he once had to fight another Alpha for his cutie of an omega and he escaped that challenge with no marks. He had fought so hard for his omega, tooth and nail, but made sure he came out unscathed. He became someone else when it came to protecting his Kenji. 

His Kenji was precious to him. He was late night selfies of kissy faces and early morning text messages that were mostly littered with emoticons and abbreviations. He was the scent of vanilla and peppermint swirl ice cream, a quiet reminder that even the most bratty people could be sweet if you softened them enough. He'd softened the omega, enough that he trusted him. Trusted him enough to accept his courtship and made him believe that his father would love Eita as much as he did. His Kenji was his everything.

It was apparent to everyone that knew them. They were meant to be and by this point, they couldn't imagine life without each other. Sure, some may say that they are too young to really know what love is. But guess what? Some of the worlds most intelligent scholarly poets and philosophers were but children when they thought of amazing theories and began researching, even when people said it was just the 'ignorance of the youth'. You don't have to be a certain age to love someone, as it comes in the most random ways and at the most random times. But hey, back to the cuddling and scent marking, eh?

Another part that helped with scent marking for those two was that Shirabu had an oddly sensitive neck. Like. Very sensitive. Erogenous zone sensitive. And by God, Eita loved it. He loved the soft sounds of pleasure that Shirabu would release when the Alpha's lips trailed his neck, occasionally pressing down soft kisses and bites to the pale neck. Never something to leave a mark, of course. (Eita was still kind of afraid of Shirabu's father.)

He loved the scent though, the way that it thickened when he started to get turned on by the soft touches. The way that the omega would have to lean against for a while until he calmed down again. It was cute, he thought, even though he should find it sexy. When he thought of Shirabu, he thought of cuteness. Not sexiness. Now that doesn't mean he fails to find the omega sexy. Oh, hell no. Shirabu has been featured in many of the Alpha's fantasies, especially when he goes into rut. Shirabu is really sexy. In his mind. In his defense, the most sexy thing Shirabu has said to him was, 'Will you... kiss my neck...?'

And somehow, that was cute. It shouldn't have been, definitely not. But it was. Because it was Shirabu. And Eita loves Shirabu. Very much. And that is why he doesn't tell the omega about this. He doesn't need to know. Nah. Definitely not.

And so now here they are, cuddling on Shirabu's couch for the billionth time, the omega positioned between the Alpha's legs, clutching his shirt gently. This time, though, things were different. Shirabu wasn't scent marking him. Just wanting to be held by him and kissing his cheek every once in a while. So when the omega's father came downstairs he was more than a little confused.

"Are you alright, princess?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" He asked, a serene expression on his face.

"Well... typically when you two are together, you're scent marking so I suppose I'm curious."

"No, I just like to cuddle. Is there something wrong with cuddling?" Oh. That's why.

"Alright, princess, well, I'm off to work so, um... good bye. Make sure you get home carefully, Semi-kun. If you break my sons heart because you get hurt, I'll break something else of yours and make sure you hurt even more. Got it?"

"Y-Yes, sir..."

"Good." And then he was gone and Eita released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in.

"Kenji, are you sure you're alright? You've been more docile than usual today."

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's just... well, I'm going to be in heat soon and I'm worried about what would happen if we scent marked and it triggered it, I guess?"

"Oh. I see..." 

"Yeah..."

Heats were common knowledge. Everyone who has presented knows what a goddamn heat is. It's really not something to be embarrassed about. Believe that. However, when you are in a rather new relationship, heats might be an awkward topic, simply because the Alpha will accidentally think of the omega in heat and will pop a boner. Not the best thing for two hormonal teenagers to talk about. 

"Well, do you want me to get you anything?"

"W-What?"

"Do you want me to buy you some of your favourite snacks? Maybe let you borrow a hoodie or something? Or, I don't know, a blanket of mine for your nest?"

"Y-You don't have to do that!"

"Of course I do. You're my omega. Besides, I should get ready for doing it in the future when we're mated and living together."

"Eita..."

"Hmm?"

"You're the best, you know that?"

"Mm. Nah. I think you are."

"Smooth."

"Mmhmm."

"So... about that blanket..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love fluffy SemiShira. RIP.


	3. Make Daddy Proud Of You.

Now, Kenjirou liked to think he was a composed young omega, polite and proper from years of training on manners and grooming. And yet, when it came to his Alpha, he was less sugar and more spice, of course, by spice I mean he is less refined. His mind isn't really filtered when it comes to Eita and that isn't something he will admit easily, but only because he doesn't realize it. And so, as his heat was approaching and he began to feel a tug on his ovaries, he figured he should text his boyfriend. (When it's the week before Kenji's heat, his father refuses to let Eita into the house.) 

To: My Number One <3  
Hey, jackass.  
(Sent @ 9:34 PM)

From: My Number One <3  
Well, hello to you too, beautiful.  
(Recieved @ 9:35 PM)

To: My Number One <3  
Piss off.  
(Sent @ 9:35 PM)

From: My Number One <3  
Piss on.  
(Received @ 9:35 PM)

To: My Number One <3  
Ew. Gross.  
Anyway, this text had a reason.  
(Sent @ 9:36 PM)

From: My Number One <3  
What is it, babe?  
(Received @ 9:36 PM)

Kenjirou pretended he didn't feel his heart flutter at the nickname.

To: My Number One <3  
So. You won't see me for the next few days.  
My preheat kicked in today. So. Yeah.  
(Sent @ 9:38 PM)

From: My Number One <3  
Oh, well, I'll miss you, Kenji. It's always boring without you.   
(Received @ 9:39 PM)

To: My Number One <3  
Mmm...  
<3333333333  
(Sent @ 9:40 PM)

From: My Number One <3  
I love you.  
(Received @ 9:40 PM)

To: My Number One <3  
I love you too.  
Hey  
Can we.  
Sext?  
(Sent @ 9:41 PM)

From: My Number One <3  
Is that even legal when you're in preheat?  
(Received @ 9:44 PM)

To: My Number One <3  
You're an asshole.  
I just want to sext.  
(Sent @ 9:45 PM)

From: My Number One <3  
I don't think that's a good idea. Are you sure you want to?  
(Received @ 9:46 PM)

To: My Number One <3  
[Img Attached]  
Does that answer your question?  
(Sent @ 9:49 PM)

From: My Number One <3  
Yea. Loud and clear.  
Just like how I'll make you scream.  
(Received @ 9:50 PM)

To: My Number One <3  
Damn, that was fast.  
(Sent @ 9:51 PM)

From: My Number One <3  
That's something you won't say to me in bed.  
(Received @ 9:51 PM)

To: My Number One <3  
Mm. Damn. Smooth.  
(Sent @ 9:52 PM)

From: My Number One <3  
Just like me, baby.   
So tell me, can I bite you?  
(Received @ 9:53 PM)

And oh, God. He was already getting hot in the pants. I mean, he'll be fine as long as he doesn't ask about eati-

From: My Number One <3  
I'll eat you like a cannibal.  
I bet you're sweet like sugar, too.  
(Received @ 9:54 PM)

Fuck.

At that last text, Shirabu picked up his phone, quickly dialing a phone number. He listened to the dial tone, waiting for them to answer.

'H-Hello? Kenj-'

"Please. I mean. Would you mind? If not, fucking please."

'Kenji! Oh my God! The point of sexting is that we don't have to talk about it directly! That's so embarrassing!'

"Relax, jackass. If you find talking about it embarrassing, how are we.supposed to do anything in real life ever?"

'I-I... Good point.'

"Damn, straight, it's a good point."

'Mmhmm.'

"So, I'm not in the mood for sexting anymore."

'Yeah?'

"Yeah. You know what I want to do right now?"

'Hmm?'

"I want to have phone sex."

'K-Kenji!'

"Relax. I'm kidding. I want to cuddle but my dad won't let you in the house."

'I know. I miss cuddling with you too.'

"Mm. I can't sleep."

'I'm sorry, babe. Do you want me to stay on the line so we can talk until you fall asleep?'

"Yes, please. God, you're the best boyfriend."

'No, you are. You let me hold you whenever I want to, despite the fact that you don't really like being touched.'

"I-It's not that I don't like getting touched, it's just... I only really like it when you touch me..."

'Dammit, you are so cute... I just wanna hug you and kiss you and tell you how much I love you!'

"You can't do the first two but you can the last."

'Mm. I love you so much that it makes my chest hurt. I love you so much that sometimes I want to bit peoples hands off when they touch you, because you're mine.' Kenjirou groaned in response at that. He loved it when Eita was possessive, because hot damn. If he were hot normally, ooh.

"I love you too."

'I'm glad.'

"Yeah, me too."

'Hey, you do know how much you mean to me, right?'

"Mmhmm..."

'Well, good. Because you mean the whole world to me so.'

"God, I wish you were here..." He could feel tears welling up, his preheat emotions finally showing through.

'I know, but your dad said no.'

"Maybe I can convince him th-"

'Kenji, it's ok. It's only a week and then we'll see each other again, I promise. The day after, I will come right over.'

"But, babe..."

'Just listen to your father. Make daddy proud of you.'

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the longest week of Kenjirou's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha. Yeah. Sorry that thisntook so long~!


	4. Heliotrope. Hyacinth. Hibiscus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an extremely stressful heat cycle, Eita goes out of his way to make his adorable omega happy, even if it means a few sleepless nights. Eh, it's Summer anyway.

Being the great Alpha and boyfriend he was, Eita made sure to keep his promise on going to Kenjirou's house the day after his omega's heat ended. It had been stressful and he knew it would be just from the weeks leading up to it. 

Whenever they would hang out together, Eita would end up lightly rubbing the omega's stomach, as he'd been cursed with cramps. He would go back out and buy Kenjirou some snacks and chocolate to make him feel better. But the main thing he did. He had personally scented his omega's pillows and blankets thoroughly so that he could have some sort of aid to help him through.

However, when he didn't even receive one text throughout the week, he knew that it hadn't been enough. Kenjirou was stressed recently, nervous about how their relationship would turn out after Eita went off to university, along with having to worry for his own studies so he could pass his end of course exams with flying colours. Eita didn't know what to do the first time he found his love crying in the restroom for no reason other than him being worried. 

He was worried for his future with Eita. Who wouldn't be whenever he applied for universities around a month before they got together and now, almost a year later, they were starting to receive acceptance letters from said universities. At the time, he didn't have an omega to think about, didn't have someone to share his future with. But now... now it was taking a toll on the both of them, physically and emotionally.

The week previous, Kenjirou'd have huge dark circles from not sleeping and he'd even fall asleep on the benches at practice, causing the Alpha to worry and drape a jacket over the younger male. He often wondered if he would really be alright when he was gone. Who would Kenji shirasu, call him disgusting for eating it but giving him a kiss anyway? Who would surprise him in the practice room with a box of strawberry pocky, simply because he knew that Kenji was having a bad day and loved strawberries? Who would kiss him on the nose and on the shell of his ear, making the omega's nose twitch, which he found adorable? Who would love Kenji as wholeheartedly as Semi Eita did? That's right. No one else could do what he did and it mean the same, effect Kenji the same.

Eita was very sure that he was the only person who could make Kenjirou's heart speed up with just a smile, not needing the smooth slide of skin or needy, desperate touches with hot fingertips. He didn't need all of that. THEY didn't need all of that. All they needed was each other and it was more than enough, better than they could ever ask for. For the moment, and hopefully for the rest of his life, Kenjirou was his, and he was Kenjirou's. He was in love with that selfish brat, who turned out to be not so selfish after all. He wasn't selfish, just knew what he wants and wouldn't settle for less. He wasn't a brat... sometimes. But that's alright, because he is Eita's brat and he couldn't help but think he would give the omega anything he asked for.

And so, this is how Semi Eita ended up in the kitchen on a warm Tuesday morning, thanking God for summer break. It was July now, their Summer closing to an end, only a week and a half before their classes resumed. A week and a half closer to Eita picking a university and not seeing Kenji everyday for a whole year. Ah, shit. That's depressing... no. Semi. Don't be depressing while you're baking for your boyfriend. No. Stop. 

After Semi had pushed past that small, terrifying fact, he began to pull out his mother's recipe books, stained with watered down cream of tartar and old vanilla extract that had dribbled on the pages from an unsteady hand while pouring measurements. It was nostalgic, bringing him bake to days in his childhood spent at the family bakery, tucked between his parents as the sculpted objects out of modeling chocolate, making beautiful flowers like peonies a-. Wait. Flowers. OH MY GOD. He could buy him flowers from the florist on the corner before heading to their house! Dear Jesus, he's going to receive a lot of brownie points today.

Speaking of brownies, Eita flipped through the marked pages, going through until he found a recipe for the perfect cake. A strawberry filled chocolate cake, frosted with chocolate ganache. Now, I know what you're thinking. Eita? Baking something like that? Yeah, well. He's been groomed to take over the family bakery after he graduates from college so his parents can retire. What is he studying in university, you ask? Culinary arts, focused on pastry making and decorating. Good thing he's made more than a few cakes in his life.

Ingredients:  
Cake>   
Four sticks butter, plus more for greasing  
3/4 cup cocoa, plus more for dusting  
Four cups all-purpose flour  
Four cups granulated sugar  
1/2 teaspoon salt  
Two cups boiling water  
One cup buttermilk  
Two teaspoons baking soda  
Two teaspoons vanilla extract  
Four whole eggs, beaten

Filling>  
Four 1-pound boxes ripe strawberries  
1/2 cup granulated sugar  
One quart heavy whipping cream  
Two tablespoons vanilla extract  
One cup powdered sugar  
Three cups hazelnut chocolate spread

And oh. He didn't have to continue reading the recipe card to know that his baby would love it. See. That's how perfect they are for each other. He calls him 'his baby' in his subconscious. Bless.

He began by mixing the dry ingredients, gradually adding in the wet ones as they were called for, occasionally wiping flour onto his apron as he worked. It was like an escape for him, baking cakes. He found himself relaxing, falling into the sweet scents and the thought of the recipients face when gifted a sweet treat regardless of occasion. It was what he loved doing and he was glad that Kenjirou supported him completely with his endeavours.

He had finished making the batter, pouring the mixture into a few nine-inch-round baking pans that were lined with parchment paper, an additional layer of grease made with some butter. And so, as he slid the trays into the oven, he quickly went upstairs, cleaning himself up a bit and grabbing his cellphones off of his nightstand, charger still attached.

Ah, that's right... the two had talked on the phone all night, discussing their future together and sharing soft smiles, even if the other couldn't see it. Eita had, amazingly, gotten the omega to say he thought children were 'okay, but disgustingly sticky'. Tell me why. Tell me why whenever they would walk through town and run into a baby, Kenjirou would get a sickeningly sweet smile on his face, tightening his grip on the Alpha's arm and trying to unsuspiciously press a hand to his stomach, even if the moment was fleeting, playing it off like he were dusting off his shirt, when in reality, he was thinking of how they could have children like that someday. But Eita wouldn't embarrass him by mentioning it. Yet.

He found it funny that someone who talked so much shit about children being sticky, got sticky everytime he ate sweets. Everytime he would bake treats for Kenjirou, he would get very dirty, occasionally getting covered in fruit pie fillings or chocolate sauce. It was precious how he would try to hide his face and play it off that it didn't even taste that good. Liar.

 

He'd decorated the cake, making quick, yet elegant work with piping bags and boxing it up, rushing out of the door with haste, grabbing his keys and wallet to pick up a bouquet of flowers for the younger man. He couldn't wait to get there, run his fingers through those straight bangs and mess them up, making the omega scold him before pushing them back in place or tying it all up with a hair tie to keep it out of his face. All in all, he just wanted to see his boyfriend.

And so, the walk to his house felt so much longer than ever before as he navigated the streets and stopped for at least twenty minutes to get the repeatedly mentioned flowers. It'd taken some time to pick what kind but when he did, he knew they were perfect. Just like Kenjirou. Mm. Cute.

The doorstep was all the same, a small chunk missing off of the bottom step from the time where Kenji kicked it so hard that he broke his foot and the stone. He smiled at the thought, wondering why the omega had done it in the first place. He knew better by now than to knock and so he let himself in, slipping off his shoes and into the pair of slippers that had already been set out for him. 

He heard a weak whimper come from the couch and he picked up the pace, peering over the side of it to look down at the pitiful display before him. There, he saw Kenjirou, wrapped in at least three blankets, sniffling while fat tears slipped down his cheeks. The omega had seen him and only seemed to sob harder. Oh shit.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong? Oh, don't cry..." He said weakly, a fond look spreading over his lips as he sat down next to the shaking bundle and taking said bundle into his arms.

"I-I... I-I'm hurting..."

"What? Why?"

"B-Because...throughout my whole heat, I didn't get release even once and now my body is paying me back with cramps... it hurts, Eita... I hate it..." He sobbed pitifully and Eita seemed to know exactly what was wrong with the omega.

Sometimes, when omega's would become stressed, their heats would push them into a rather unpleasant mood. Not meaning they were cranky or bitchy, oh no. They quickly got depressed and started thinking bad things, which led them to lose all want of release, though still needing it. They would more often than not start to hate themselves for even needing it or asking why they didn't have an Alpha with them and would just refuse to try.

So... either he was sad about his favourite jacket getting something on it or he was... feeling heavy resentment towards his heat and Eita for not spending the previously mentioned heat with him... and Eita doesn't think it's the jacket.

"I'm sorry that you're hurting, baby... do you want me to make you feel better?" A pitiful sound into his neck. "I made you some cake, if you want it. And... I bought you flowers, too... I'm sorry that we couldn't spend your heat together, Kenji, but... you know..."

"I-I know... I'm not upset because of that... it's just..."

"Just?"

"What if... w-what if when you go to university, you find someone you love more than me and you... forget about me...?"

"Kenjirou. No. I will never find anyone I love more than you, ok? Besides, I couldn't forget you, even if I wanted to, which I don't."

"P-Promise...?"

"I swear." This made the omega smile, sobs turning into small sniffles which soon ceased as well. "Do you want to see the flowers I bought for you?"

"Mmhmm..."

He quietly grabbed the bouquet from off the floor next to him, handing it to the omega, who gazed sweetly at the bundles of heliotropes and white hyacinth bunches, the purple of the hibiscus flowers matching that of the heliotropes and making contrast to the hyacinth. 

"So... do you know the meaning of these flowers, Kenji?" He shook his head. "Well... heliotropes mean devotion and faithfulness. White hyacinths mean unobtrusive loveliness. And hibiscus mean delicate beauty... all of these remind me of you because I will always be faithful to you. You are lovely to me, even if others might not see it. And... you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen... ever will see..."

"E-Eita..." Kenji sniffled, the tears welling once more. "T-Thank you..."

The omega pulled down his Alpha, tucking his face in his neck and only pulling back to press light kisses to his warm lips. And they sat like that, perfectly content for hours until Eita sadly had to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, fuck.
> 
> Btw. Next chapter. It's the 
> 
> aNGST TRAIN MOTHER FUCKERS GET READY ALL ABOARD THE PAIN TRAIN AH SHIT.
> 
> Nah, you guys should know by now that I can't write angst for an extended period of time. So. Yeah. It will all work out and be tied up with a pretty, red bow!


	5. I Never Settle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't want to say goodbye. He doesn't want that one last kiss. He doesn't want to only talk over the wavelengths when they could see each other if he hadn't been so selfish. He doesn't want to not hug him every night. He doesn't want to stop seeing those warm eyes twinkle whenever he laughs. He doesn't want to let him go, because goddammit, that thought terrifies him and he's so fucking scared of a world without him in it, scared that it might become a reality.

It's only a month until graduation and everyone is starting to receive their acceptance letters to university and sending back their responses, picking out apartments and talking to councillors about dorm housing. However, amongst the shouts of glee over getting accepted to the same school as their mate and best friend, there was a couple doing the exact opposite.

In Eita's defense, he had picked his school of choice long before he had even met Kenjirou. It'd been a long time ago, when he was merely eight years old when he'd learned that it was the school his mother had wanted to go to. However, in the end, she gave up her dream because she'd become pregnant with him. He decided that day that he would go to that university no matter what.

But wanting to go and getting to go are two different things. It was obvious that Kenjirou wasn't angry with him, wasn't cross or yelling. No. It was so much worse. He's hurt and sad. Smells as though he's been abandoned. And that's probably valid, after all, in three short months, his boyfriend would be moving and he would almost never see him, not for another year at least. 

What would he do? Tell Eita he wants to break up because a long distance relationship isn't what he wants? God, why isn't he yelling?

Why is he crying...?

He remembers watching Kenjirou's back as the omega walked away, saying that they would talk about it later. But, oh, he didn't want to talk about it later. He wanted to talk about now. He wanted to wrap his omega in a hug and kiss him and tell him everything would be ok. That's the thing though... Kenjirou isn't his omega. Kenjirou doesn't have to continue being with him at all. He could break up with him in a second and Eita couldn't do anything to stop it.

One thing that Eita hated to see was Kenjirou crying. It was pathetic when he cried. His face would get pink and his nostrils would flare, making him look like a child when he would rub the tears away with balled up fists and attempt to blow his nose with his sleeves. The only good part about Kenjirou crying was that the Alpha was never the cause but he was always the one to fix it, always the one to hold him tight against his chest until the sobs turned to sniffles, which eventually turned to slow, shallow breathing.

But now... now, Eita had been the cause. And he wouldn't be able to hold him close to make it stop. No. Because Kenji was on his way to class, or hell, maybe he was heading back to the dorm to press his face into his pillow and scream and cry until his throat was sore. These thoughts are what prompted him to run towards the dorms, hoping that the omega would be there.

But... he wasn't. So he sat there, outside of Kenjirou and Satori's door, waiting until one of them would come home. Now, he wasn't worried about the fact that he was missing classes right now, he only missed his boyfriend who wasn't angry or pissed off. No, he was just disappointed.

See, Kenjirou has very low self-esteem and the only time he feels like he's enough and that there isn't so much pressure is when he is with Eita, curled under sheets and in his hoodies which are much to big but make him haopy because he can bury himself in them. He loves spending time just talking or not talking at all, listening to the deep breaths and feeling the light kisses that would be pressed against his cheeks. He loved two in the morning phone calls and tickle fights in his bedroom that would almost always end with a bloody nose one of their parts.

He thought, no, he knew that he would be alright with the Alpha. And now... Eita had just gotten accepted to a university two hours away. They had talked about it, of course, but one of them would end up cutting the conversation short because they hated thinking about a life where they wouldn't see each other everyday. But he needed to see him everyday. He craved the Alpha's touch, even though the haven't bonded, they haven't mated, they haven't even had sex. And yet... a day without him goes by in an agonisingly slow burn, like a candle that fights to stay lit, eventually flickering out into the hot wax and starting all over again the next time. 

He couldn't stop himself as he ran to Eita's apartment, knowing Wakatoshi would be there for a few moments, which means that the third year would let him in. He would grab one of Eita's hoodies and would cry into it for a bit, lay in his bed and make sure to cover himself in that scent so he could feel as though there was nothing that could stop them from being together. But there was. And that thing was called the real world and their futures. But if this was the future for them... Kenjirou didn't much like it.

 

After four hours of waiting and nobody showing up to the dorm and no text messages, Eita got up with a sigh and walked to his own dorm on the other side of campus. He felt defeated, absolutely wretched and broken. Had he really messed up how amazing things were with the person he loved most? Probably. Lord knows that messing up is something he is good at. Fuck. He really doesn't want to sit through one of Ushijima's 'And how does that make you feel?,' conversations, but he had to go home. 

To him, Shirabu Kenjirou was much like a castle. Impenetrable unless you have the right clearance, or the ability and stealth to sneak in. He was warm and full of festivities and happiness, though boughs of solemnity and seriousness came through too. He was bright things and colourful patterns, full of stories and so much wonder... he was home... and Eita may have just ruined all of it.

And so when he came to the door and saw a note in familiar hand writing telling him that Kenjirou was inside and thay he was pretty upset, he had to count his blessings that the omega still wanted to talk to him. What he hadn't expected to see, was Kenjirou, curled on his side, dressed in a sweatshirt and pajama pants that were a size or two too big, dried tears streaking his cheeks. He had his head rested on a pillow, the bed looking as though it were going to swallow him whole.

So he sat down his bag and sat on the edge, reaching out a hand to run his fingers through those bangs that had just been recently cut again, the soft colour making his heart melt into cacophony of voices inside of his mind. Voices telling him to stay, telling him to never let this go, telling him to hold the omega tighter. He hadn't noticed his hands reaching out and pulling the sleeping boy into his arms, running one hand over his back and the other through the soft hair as tears poured from his own eyes, making him realize how truly scared he was to leave this behind as well.

It was scaring him, the fact that this small person could bring out so many of his emotions at once. Anger, at himself for not even thinking of the person he had been falling in love with while he sent out his application for university. Sadness, because he didn't ever want their relationship to end. Happiness, that the omega still wanted to talk to him and because he was wearing his clothes. Worry, of what was to become of them. And fear that he will someday have to let go of the boy in his arms and remember that that is something he never wants to do.

He doesn't want to say goodbye. He doesn't want that one last kiss. He doesn't want to only talk over the wavelengths when they could see each other if he hadn't been so selfish. He doesn't want to not hug him every night. He doesn't want to stop seeing those warm eyes twinkle whenever he laughs. He doesn't want to let him go, because goddammit, that thought terrifies him and he's so fucking scared of a world without him in it, scared that it might become a reality.

He's so helplessly in love and he doesn't even know how to describe how terrified he is to be without the boy in his arms. He can't breathe, feels as though he's drowning in his emotions as he takes in the scent surrounding him. The scent that could keep him grounded in the worst of times, the smell of cream and cookies, a slight bit like smoke that you could smell when hanging out in one of those coffee shops where they held poetry slams. Yet... now, the scent is getting him more worked up.

So when he feels a hand on his chin, pulling it up until his eyes met the caramel brown ones he had fallen in love with, he only cried harder. He wanted so badly to slot their lips together, kiss until the couldn't breathe and fall into this piece of their lives and make it their forever. But it couldn't be that way and he knew that.

"K-Kenji, I..." He started, gulping as he looked into the soft gaze that seemed to be waiting for those five words. But he refused to say them. Ever. "I-I will never stop loving you..."

"Eit-"

"No, listen! P-Please! I feel like my heart is being crushed and I hate this! I hate myself for only applying for that stupid fucking school and I wish I could take it back because I don't want thi-us to end!" He sobbed, not understanding completely why he felt this crushed other than the fact that he loved this person very much.

"But, Eita... g-going there is your dream..."

"N-No. Not anymore..." He took a breath. "For a long time now... I think that you are my dream. No. I know it. Kenji, you are my dream..."

"A-Are you saying that you-"

"No. I have to go to college, babe. I have to if I want a good future for you and I and whatever children we may have... I'm saying that as much as I hate it... I need you to wait for me. Just for a little while... it's only a year and I know that we c-"

"W-What...? N-No, I mean, I get it that you want to go to college and I want that for you so... s-so, I... I-I can drop out early... yeah! I just... I'll finish school now and I will go with you and we can l-"

"No! Are you insane!?"

"W-What...? Why are you yelling at me...?"

"Kenjirou, don't waste your life like that! I don't want you to settle for anything just because of me!"

And, oh. That must have struck a cord because he's standing up now, grabbing his bag and wiping his tears as he walks to the door and opens it, looking back with such a defeated expression as he says, "I thought you knew better than anyone that I never settle." 

The only sound that followed was the sound of the door slamming shut and then deafening silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean. I warned you.


	6. He Had Always Belonged There.

In the past month, Kenjirou hadn't talked to his Alpha once. It's now the night before graduation and he doesn't know what he's supposed to be feeling. He'd received a text message from Satori asking if he would be there, one from Ushijima as well, but none from Eita. Didn't this prove all of his doubts and worries?

That if he and Eita were at odds, he would be completely fine. He hadn't gotten a text or a phone call, not so much as a glance in his direction during practice. Had the Alpha fallen out of love with him...? Did he no longer desire the omega's company and companionship? 

How could this have happened? During the whole of their relationship, save the last month, Kenjirou had been a perfectly attentive boyfriend. He never really complained about anything, wasn't extremely clingy unless he was in preheat or having an anxiety attack. Maybe that was it though... maybe Eita wished he was more clingy or that he was even less so. In this moment, Kenjirou wished that he knew what 'his' Alpha was thinking.

He was back home now, classes being dismissed for the year a week prior, laying on his couch in a pair of Eita's sweats and a white band tee that also belonged to the Alpha, debating whether he should go or not. His omegan side was yelling at him to go, but his brain and heart are saying not to because it would crumple his pride, much like Eita had done to his heart. That was unfair though, wasn't it? This was just as much Kenjirou's fault as it was Eita's.

Actually... did Eita do anything wrong...? He seemed genuinely concerned about the omega's future, had asked him to wait that year for him, sure that the other would understand and come and join him as soon as possible. And what did he do? He accused the other of thinking he was a pushover. Eita knew Kenji wasn't a pushover. He loved him because he wasn't a pushover like most omega's they knew.

"Princess... just go. You look miserable."

"But, what if he doesn't-"

"Kenjirou. I promise you that whatever you think is going to happen, won't. That boy loves you more than he loves himself. I don't know what exactly happened between you, but he is probably wanting to figure it out just as much as you, or more. So, go."

His father's words made him realize... this was his fault wasn't it...? Kenjirou had practically made it seem like it didn't even matter what happened to him when Eita just wanted to ensure him a good future... he had to go, didn't he? He had to apologize and tell him how much he loves him and that he would wait a million years as long as they were together in the end. Yeah. That's what he'll do. A quick call later, he had a ride to the graduation and an hour and a half left to get ready.

 

As Eita rolled out of bed, he hated how exhausted he looked. It was only one in the afternoon and he was tired, though he'd just woken up. It had been a month since he'd spoken to his boyfriend, a heavy feeling in his heart as they days piled up. What the fuck is wrong with him? Why won't he just text him...? He loves Kenjirou and he knows that he can fix it so why won't he try?

Simple. What if he was right and Kenjirou could be happier with someone else? What if he really is holding Kenjirou back from his dream? What then?

"Eita! Get out of bed and get ready!"

 

Kenjirou burst out the front door, telling his father not to wait up because he'd be staying at Tendou's. Or say he said. He hoped he would be staying at Eita's but he won't push his luck. He popped into the car, flattening the skirt of his dress down when he sat down, not noticing for a moment that Satori was staring right at him.

"W-What...?" 

"Nothing, you just look cute!"

"Thanks... it's Eita's favourite..."

The dress was a simple one, a maroon coloured skater dress that went down to his knees, laced long sleeves that hugged his arms just right, pairing it with a pair of sparkly heels. He wanted to look nice, not only for the graduation ceremony, but also for his Alpha. It was a bit ridiculous, maybe, but his mother once told him that if you look pretty, an Alpha won't be as cross with you.

He was nervous and everyone in the car could tell, causing the older omega to grab Kenjirou's left hand with his free hand, rubbing his knuckles affectionately as his own outfit slid across the seat carefully, tucked under the hand that Ushijima was clasping. In that moment, Kenjirou began to believe that Satori would become an amazing mother someday. He smiled softly, thanking his upperclassmen by tightening his own grip on the pale hand.

He didn't really understand it, but it seemed that despite it all, Ushijima and Satori had an amazing relationship, something that his other schoolmates actually envied and strived to be. It made sense, actually, they had been together for years and had a sad story to tell with it, that eventually evolved into the relationship that they are currently holding. He wanted that for he and Eita...

 

About twenty minutes later, Kenjirou was sliding out of the car again, the clock reading 2:37. There were eight minutes until the ceremony, meaning he had some time to look for the Alpha. Hell, would Eita even want to see him? Will he be upset that Kenjirou is there? Would the Alpha finally break up with after a month of silence? All he can do is find out.

He'd raced forward, not caring that he was wearing heels, just wanting to find his Alpha. He heard Satori cheer him on from behind, making Wakatoshi shake his head with a small smile. 

"Hey, Toshi...?"

"Hmm?"

"He's really beginning to understand what love is, isn't he...?"

"I believe he just might be."

 

Kenjirou had failed. He hadn't found Eita before the ceremony. He didn't let that worry him, though. He still had after the ceremony. And so, as he was going to sit down, he hadn't expected a dainty hand to wrap around his wrist. 

"Kenjirou-chan, sit down, please." It was Eita's mother. He did as was asked. "What happened between the two of you? I have never seen Eita so sad in his life..."

"Semi-san, I am afraid that I made a mistake and walked away from him when we needed each other the most. I have to know... do you think he hates me...?"

"Judging from the way he went through his phone looking at pictures of you, I'd say that my son is still incredibly head over heels for you." That made him blush heavily, a bright flush appearing on his face. "I swear, I damn near had to drag his ass out of bed this morning. He only woke up at one."

"Really...?"

"Really." She looked him up and down. "That dress..."

"I-It's... his favourite..."

"I know..." A fond smile etched across her pale face. "He came home that night and kept saying how beautiful you looked in it. My son, he... he really loves you."

"I know..."

 

The ceremony was unexpectedly short, though Eita was not complaining. He wanted to go home and curl up in his bed, rereading his and Kenjirou's old texts, maybe listen to some of the sleepy voicemails the omega would leave. Yeah... that sounded nice... it was a good substitute for the real thing, though nothing would ever replace him.

He knew that. He knew that all of these inanimate objects really wouldn't make him feel better, only make him feel better in the long run, but he didn't care. He would hang on to hope that he would wake up to a text message from his boyfriend at any time, maybe even a knock on the front door... but... he wouldn't be the one to text first. Nor the one to knock. Kenjirou was upset with him and it was because of that he wouldn't test his luck.

What if the omega was debating about talking to him but then he ruin it with a text or a surprise visit...? That thought wasn't a fun one and he didn't want to stay focused on it as he loosened his tie and walked out to the gym that he would only see this last time, really.

There were so many memories here, so many things that he never wanted to forget, never wanted to leave behind. 

He confessed here. They had their first kiss here. They won practice matches here. They met here. They fell in love here... all of the highlights from their time together were spent here. He could feel himself finally breaking down after a month of pitiful actions and sulking. He was finally, finally letting out his feelings.

He wanted to scream and cry and just beg whatever gods that existed for his Kenji to come and talk to him. He wanted to hit himself for upsetting his future everything. Because... that's what Kenjirou was. He was Eita's everything, the thing that made him smile in the mornings and grin late at night, the one who could make him feel anger and excitement at the same time. The one person who he wanted by his side forever. The one he could probably no longer have.

 

"Eita!" He shouted, finally seeing his Alpha almost an hour after the ceremony ended. He raced forward, tackling the Alpha to the ground and pressing sloppy kisses all over his face. "I'm so sorry, Eita! Please, forgive me!"

"K-Kenji... what are you doing here...?"

"Look, Eita. R-Relationships are hard and they are scary and full of obstacles. But... you have to work hard to make sure they are more happy than stressful, or anything like that. Y-Your parents... they put in effort! They made sure that none of the little things could make them budge! Y-Your mom, she... she gave up her dream university so she could stay with your dad because she got pregnant! That's what a relationship should be. I-It's full of sacrifice and hard choices but... this isn't a hard choice."

"Ken-"

"No, listen. I won't let you give up your dream. Go. Go to this university and get your culinary classes locked up and just... make me proud! I won't let you give up your dream and I won't give mine up either. Eita, I... I will wait as long as I have to for you to understand that I will never let you go. I would cross oceans and I would travel through time just so I could stand by your side." He smiled sweetly, salty tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "I-I almost lost you and... in my whole life... I've never been so scared at the thought of losing someone... but that's because you aren't just someone! You are my everything! My best friend, my boyfriend, my senp- mm!"

"Kenji... will you just shut up and let me kiss you already?" The omega nodded, tears finally falling at the sense of relief when he felt those familiar lips against his. 

They kissed for what seemed like hours, though was really only a few moments, finally pulling away from what was like their live lines. Eita's hands were wrapped around the omega's waist, finally taking him in after a month apart.

"Your hair has gotten longer... right here..." He smiled, taking a strand of the youngers hair between his long fingers, brushing it behind the omega's ear.

"Um, yeah... I was thinking about getting it cut soon again so I-"

"N-No, I think maybe... maybe you should let it grow out. See if you like how it looks."

"Y-Yeah..." He blushed, hiding his face in the Alpha's chest. "S-So, um... are we ok...?"

"I think... we are more than ok."

You see regardless of what fights they might get into, they will always return to each other, knowing that they are meant to be, despite the impending distance or the harsh words said in anger. They needed each other. And now... they needed each other in a more physical way.

They were virgins, stumbling over themselves after returning to the dorms, knowing that nobody else would be there. Eita, luckily, hadn't returned his key yet, holding on to some small piece of the life he would be leaving behind. Well, he had Kenjirou but even that possibility had been on the rocks until an hour ago. They walked in, not looking at each other as Eita held the door open, allowing the omega to come in and sit on the bed.

"So, um..."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Listen, Kenji, I-"

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

"W-What...?"

"I-I just thought, maybe... maybe we could do that..."

"K-Kenjirou, I... do YOU want to do that...?"

"Y-Yeah... but first... I just want to say something..."

"What is it?" Eita finally took a seat beside his boyfriend, taking a deep breath as he faced him.

"I-I know that I am a brat, ok..? I know that compared to you, I'm just a child, but... that won't stop me from being with you. I am a spoiled rich kid, but I know worth. And, to me... you are worth the most."

"Ken-"

"No. I, um, I choose you. Always. So, yeah... I want this. I may not be the best omega or boyfriend and I might... I don't know, I might piss you off sometimes, but... I can try and be the best for you, I really want to-"

"Kenjirou, you never need to try with me. You just do." He leaned forward then, pressing the omega's back against the sheets before pressing their lips together. It was a soft kiss, something so simple, yet beautiful at the same time. "Aha, we're pretty sappy, aren't we?"

"Eh, just a bit." He smiled, leaning forward again to kiss his Alpha.

It was easy with them. It almost always was, so Kenjirou didn't know why he expected their first time to be awkward. They moved slowly, taking each others bodies in like it was the first time seeing. It was amazing, perfectly pleasant as Eita touched him, opened him, pushed inside of him like he had always belonged there. And well... maybe he was. Well, belonged there, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna die.


End file.
